The Smartest Thing I Ever Did
by lizook
Summary: It wasn't the first time she'd been mad at him while at work. Far from it.


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in the future

**A/N**: As usual I couldn't do this without some help so much love and thanks to **bloodwrites** for willingly lending an ear and offering suggestions. Also to , **K. Elisabeth**, and **lance76** for the random spot checks.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist doesn't belong to me; Title from Eli Young Band's _Crazy Girl_, which contained a line that this fic snowballed from.

* * *

><p>"...and so long as no monkeys or pandas have compromised the scene, dear, it might actuall—"<p>

The SUV screeched to a stop and she groaned, wrenching the keys from the ignition and hopping out. The door slammed shut behind her as she turned, walking quickly to the zoo entrance.

Sighing, he swung out of the passenger's seat and hurried to catch up with her. He might have the height advantage, but he'd learned long ago that pissed or determined Lisbon could easily outpace him.

He caught up to her just inside the gate, fumbling with his ID tag to show the onsite security as she shook her head, muttered under her breath.

He was certain he caught something about 'frustrating' and 'hate being humored'.

He let it go, quietly following her down the first path to their left.

It wasn't the first time she'd been mad at him while at work. Far from it. The problem was he honestly couldn't remember doing anything wrong that morning. Hell, he'd even made her a cup of that vile hazelnut coffee she loved so much.

And besides, she'd been edgy for the past few days anyhow. He just hadn't pressed her about it for fear of what she'd tell him, that this was—they were—all a big mistake.

Of course, knowing she'd eventually boil over all on her own helped. Still, it wor—

"Hey boss, Jane, looks like a bad one."

Lisbon nodded to Cho as she ducked under the crime scene tape to join her already assembled team. She took charge almost immediately, discussing what little facts they had and assigning groups of employees for them all to interview, only pausing to ask an ashen-faced Rigsby if he needed to sit down.

"I saved the head animal trainer and the director of the zoo for us. Is there anything you got from the the body or the location?" She flipped her notebook shut and turned, expecting to find him lurking behind her, observing as always, but he was nowhere to be found. "Oh, come on, you _have _to have some crazy theory about why the victim was left right in front of a bunch of giraffes."

"It's a herd or tower." He leaned out from behind a nearby bush, grinning. "And, of course, I do."

"A tower, seriously? That's..." She groaned, realizing he wasn't just behind a bush along the path, he was _in_ the zebra exhibit.

"Oddly on the nose? I concur."

"Not what I was going for, but sure." Running a hand through her hair, she slipped around the crime scene tape, moving towards him. "At least when you leave I won't have to worry about being sued on every case."

His jaw dropped, the branch he'd pushed to the side almost hitting him in the face as he let it go in surprise. Shock.

"Leave?"

"...to mention the decrease in paper work. Now get out of there before you get hurt."

Turning on her heel, she started down the path, heading for the administrative building.

"Lisbon..." Clambering over the low wall, he sprinted forward. "Teresa, wait." Catching her by the wrist, he turned her towards him, forced her to stop. "Is that what this is about? You think I'm leaving the CBI?" He dipped his head, searching her eyes. "You know, for a brilliant investiga—"

"No, you... you don't... I saw you holed up in Wainwright's office way later than he _ever _stays. Clearly, you picked the time so none of us would see and know."

"That's not—" He sighed as she broke free of his grasp, walking at full speed once more, her shoulders tense, nails digging into her palm, until...

"Are you ok?"

"Who put that damn fence there?" Rubbing the back of her neck, she stared up at the sky, his grinning face just sneaking into her line of vision.

"My guess is whoever didn't want the flamingos to escape their environment."Laughing, he helped her up and out of the exhibit she'd literally tumbled into. "That was quite an impressive fall; some might describe it as cartwheeling into the display."

"Don't even think about telling the others about this."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Inhaling slowly, she began to brush the dirt off her pants, her brow furrowed, eyes still narrowed at him.

He just shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "Silly woman, come here..." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he gazed down at her, warmth and happiness—_love_—blinding him as he took in the extreme displeasure and sadness circling in her eyes. God, he was a bastard, but it was so damn good to know—feel—how strongly she cared.

"I wasn't telling him to pack up my tea or retire the cushions on my couch, which I actually do want whenever I do decide I've had my fill of chasing down knife wielding charlatans and vicious murderers..."

"You would."

"Mmhmm. Anyhow, I was merely informing our boss that I would like to extend my contract and he decided we should take care of it on the spot, turned out to be quite the long evening but, meh... You're stuck with me indefinitely now."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed." He smiled. Even in the bright afternoon sun, with the crisp breeze blowing her hair across her face, he could detect the traces of her adorable blush.

"Why didn't... You..." Shoving his shoulder, she bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. "You could have told me."

"And miss this reaction, dear? Not a chance." He pressed his lips to her temple as she leaned into him. The moment stretched, comfort and peace—complete understanding— surrounding them, as they started to walk. "Besides.." His voice dropped, breath danced across her throat as he leaned closer. "I don't want to go anywhere without you."

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind staying at the apartment the next time you have the dire need to visit the railroad museum."

"I thought you liked the railroad museum."

"Well, yeah, I did the first half dozen times, trips seven through ten were tolerable, but..." Laughing, he plucked a stray feather from her hair and kissed her slowly, his thumb stroking over her cheek as she relaxed against him. Gasping, he broke away, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, gaze lingering on hers until a flash of movement over her left shoulder distracted him.

"Ooo, can we stop and see the llamas before we have to interview the head animal trainer?"

"Sure..." She sighed then smiled, her dimple appearing as she pulled her coat closer and changed their direction on the path. "Every day is an expedition with you anyhow."


End file.
